Body switch
by romanticangel92
Summary: The Doctor and Donna wake up to find themselves in each others bodies after a nasty row. Jack/Donna Ten/Rose. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N : This idea's been done probably tons of times but I really wanted to write my own one, inspired by freaky friday of course. I just love that film!....Anyway, please review, if you like it at all, it would mean alot thanks :).**

* * *

**Prologue : Switching & Slapping**

Donna woke up early in the morning and walked into the bathroom, planning on brushing her teeth before she got dressed. However, her eyes slowly landed on a familier purple top scrunched up....in the toliet of all places. Donna thought there was something familiar about that top. _No way, no way, no way, it couldn't...._she ran back into her room, grabbed a hanger out of her closet and fished the top out of the toliet, covered in...pee. The top smelt terrible and Donna felt something alot like fury burn in her gut. She recognised the purple, sequined top. It was her favourite, it was designer, it had cost a bloody lot of money and somebody, SOMEBODY, had thrown into the toliet!! and she had her suspicions. Donna vowed she was going to kill space-boy!. She stormed into her bedroom, changed out of her bunny pyjamas, it wouldn't be quite so dramatic if she killed him wearing those, and when she had dressed into her top and jeans, she barged right into the console room, where to add insult to injury, caught him kissing his pretty, too-young-for-him, girlfriend, Rose Tyler. They broke apart when she came in and that man had the nerve to grin at her."Hello Donna, you're finally awake at last".

"Hi Donna" Rose smiled. Donna smiled at her briefly before her face hardened and her eyes flashed furiously at the Doctor.

"I will kill you" she snarled. Rose's eyes widened in surprised and she stepped away. She didn't want to get in the middle of one of Donna's legendary rants at the Doctor. The Doctor gulped in fear.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Don't act dumb with me!" she sneered."Was it you who put my pretty, purple, brand new, designer top down the toliet!" Donna demanded. The Doctor looked afraid, very afraid, and quite rightly too. He also looked a little guilty.

"I might have" he said quietly.

"What the hell where you thinking?! I'm going to kill you!" she screamed and ran at him. At that same moment, Jack choose to walk in, her raised an eyebrow at the sight of a angry, screaming, Donna.

"What's going on?" he looked at Rose.

"Oh you know, the usual. Donna's pissed off with the Doctor" she shrugged.

"Can you please just tell me why you shoved my top down the toliet?!" she shrieked. The Doctor took a few steps back, grabbed Jack and shoved him in front of him for protection. He knew Donna would never hurt Jack.

"I needed something to...." he trailed off nervously. Jack chose that moment to step away and stand beside Rose. Jack was as smart as Rose, he knew he'd rather not risk one of Donna's famous slaps the Doctor recieved all too often. Then again, it can't be all that bad for the Doctor, he should be used to it by now, he'd recieved them so many times.

"For what?!" Donna snapped."Tell me right now!"

"To...er...clean the toliet with" he replied. Donna eyes widened in anger. She could barely believe she was hearing this. Space-boy had used her expensive, purple, favourite and only designer top, to clean the toliet with?! was he completely out of his fucking mind? she thought, outraged.

"I'm going to murder you!" she roared. The Doctor looked at Rose for help.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm with Donna on this one, you've brought this on yourself" Rose said to the Doctor's annoyance and proceeded to start a conversation up with Jack. The pair ignored the fuming Donna and frightened Doctor.

"Consider yourself dead!" she screamed, louder than a banshee and came at him. Nails out and all. Her hand uncurled itself before flying at the Doctor's cheek. The pain was excruciating and he knew he'd be feeling this one for weeks.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Oh I'm not done!" Donna hissed and was about to attack when all of a sudden the ship started shaking.

"What the hell?!" Jack asked and it rocked harder. The Doctor when flying towards a railing, Donna found herself clinging to a pillar and Rose clung to Jack. The ship started to calm down but all of a sudden, Donna found herself blacking out. The same with the Doctor. Jack and Rose exchanged bewildered expressions at the two unconcious people on the floor.

"What was that all about?!" Rose asked, looking at Jack.

"I have no idea" he muttered."But I do know that Donna's going to kill him for reckless driving as well as the top when she wakes up"

* * *

When Donna woke up, she found herself lying on a bed, a hand holding hers. She smiled, her boyfriend was so sweet sometimes, much better than that stupid Doctor. How dare he use her top to clean the toilet with! she was going to throttle him when she got her hands on him again. The slap had not nearly been enough. Suddenly she remembered the weird shaking in the Tardis and then blacking out. That was odd not to say the least, probably the Doctor's lame ass driving skills. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and was surprised to see it was Rose sat beside her, holding her hand."Oh you're awake" she smiled softly."Are you feeling okay? how's your cheek?" Donna felt her cheek and felt a stinging sensation. Huh? that was strange. What had happened to her cheek and why was Rose looking at her so weirdly?.

"Erm...it's fine" she said and realised with alarm, her voice had sounded deep and manly. Why did her voice sound deep and manly? what the hell was going on? her eyes widened with shock and horror as Rose's lips brushed against her own. She lay there frozen until Rose stopped kissing her and pulled away. Rose was frowning at her.

"What's wrong sweetie? not in the mood?" she asked concerned. Donna looked at her freaked out.

"Rose, wh-why-what?" she noticed with alarm that her voice was differnitely male. She quickly leapt of the bed and ran to the nearest mirror. She was in the wrong room as well! how did she not notice that?, She ran to the mirror and screamed. Rose raised an eyebrow. Usually the Doctor grinned when he walked up to a mirror.

* * *

The Doctor felt an arm wrapped around his waist. Rose, he thought blissfully. He loved it when she cuddled up to him, he felt peaceful. He opened his eyes and rolled over, expecting to see his blonde girlfriend only to see captain Jack Harkness lay there next to him."What?!" he squeaked in a higher voice than he was used to. A females voice. Had that mini Earthquake in the Tardis caused him to bang his head hard, cause some severe brain damage and result in him to regenerating into a woman for some strange, unexplainable reason? his eye's widened in horror at the thought. And why was Jack lay here with him if he had? just because he might or might not be an attractive woman, didn't mean Donna would let him get away with this. Jack's eyes shot up when he realised the Doctor was awake. "Hi sweetheart, I was worried about you" he said before smacking, a slow, long lasting kiss on his lips. The Doctor recoiled in disgust.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded and felt a jolt of shock pass through him as he recognised the voice of which he was speaking with.

"Kissing you, have you suddenly gone off me?" Jack laughed, thinking how ridiculous that would be. Someone go off Jack Harkness? as if! that was like saying the Doctor was stupid. The Doctor jumped out of the bed and as he did, realised the room was completely pink. His room wasn't pink, this was Donna's bedroom! sure enough, he rushed to the mirror and , his worst suspicions were confirmed. Donna Noble's reflection stared back at him. At the same time, he heard a scream coming from the room across the hall. The Doctor felt slightly freaked out hearing the sound of his own shrieking in a high pitch, what the hell had happened? he had to be dreaming!.


	2. Chapter One : What just happened?

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. Please keep reviewing :)**

* * *

**Chapter One : What just happened?**

The Doctor stared at his reflection in total disbelief. He was actually a woman. Not only was he a woman, oh no, he was Donna Noble. From behind him, Jack was staring at him/her with amusement."Donna, what's wrong? have you got a spot or something?" he chuckled."I'm sure it's not THAT bad. I can look past those things anyway"

"No it's not that" the Doctor said slowly, still as Donna, stiff with shock. Jack frowned and got up from the bed. He walked up to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and started nuzzling his neck. The Doctor was too shocked to do anything about it until Jack began lifting Donna's top up that is."Stop!" the Doctor slapped his hand away, horrified.

"What's wrong Donna? you still pissed off with the Doctor?" he asked.

"No I'm not because I am the Doctor!" the Doctor hissed. Jack looked at him taken back then his face broke into a grin and he started laughing.

"I don't really get your sense of humour sweetheart but it's funny"

"I'm not being funny, I'm literally the Doctor!" the Doctor hissed exasperated. Jack stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I don't know what happened but now I'm in Donna's body"

"And this isn't some sort of joke?" Jack asked serious.

"No, I'm afraid not" The Doctor spat."I wish it was though. I need to go back to my own body but I think..."

"No!" Jack gasped.

"I think Donna's in my body" the Doctor said grimly and walked across the hall and into his room. The Doctor saw himself spin around and shot him an angry glare. This was all so confusing and he saw Rose looking slightly alarmed by Donna's behaviour as himself. Probably thought he'd lost his marbles ; all those adventures in time and space and he'd lost it.

"Doctor, you better tell me what the hell just happened" she spat. Rose's eyes widened.

"Sweetie, have you gone mad!! why are you referring to Donna as the Doctor?!" the Doctor smiled a little, knowing he had been right about Rose. He could read her as well a a book.

"Because Donna IS the Doctor and the Doctor is Donna!" Jack exclaimed and sat down beside Rose.

"But I just kissed him or her or whatever!" Rose gasped.

"I know" Donna/the Doctor replied, frowning.

"Hey, I just got snogged by you're boyfriend, you think you had it bad" the Doctor/Donna snapped.

"Oi, anybody would be lucky to kiss me!" Jack growled.

"You better figure out a way to get us back because I don't want to be stuck in this body!" Donna wailed, ignoring her boyfriend."I'm skinny as a rat!"

"Well I'm...."

"Don't you dare say whatever you're thinking of saying!" Donna snarled, warningly.

"I don't want to be in you're body anymore than you want to be in mine" the Doctor sulked.

"Then get us back to flipping normal!" she shrieked.

"I don't know how to!" he replied.

"Aargh, are you saying we're stuck like this?!" She hissed in alarm.

"Hopefully not" the Doctor answered, calmly.

"This is hilarious" Jack said, unable to supress a laugh any longer. The Doctor in Donna's body and Donna in the Doctor's both turned and shot him a glare.

"Oh so how do we change them back?" Rose piped up, changing subject.

"Do you have some sort of book on this space-boy?" Donna asked, looking at herself which was just plain weird.

"I'll have a look but for now, we'll have to get used to being in each other's bodies" the Doctor stated.

"Oh great, what a treat" Donna growled.

"And Donna...."

"What?" Donna snapped at the Doctor.

"Please re-do my hair, it's looking kind of flat" The Doctor ducked as Donna chucked a heavy object nearly his head. He picked it up and noticed it was a tin of hairspray. He narrowed his eyes at her before storming off to the library to figure out how to change them back. Three hours of reading it had taken to find something that could explain the madness that had just occured. He walked into the console room, where he found Donna sat reading a magazine. His eyebrows shot up when he realised what she was wearing. A pair of black tight jeans and a pink glittery halter neck. She even wore make-up. Great, he thought moodily, she'd now offically made him look like a drag queen. Well, two could play at that game. He walked into his bedroom, pulled a brown pinstrip suit and put it on, along with one of his white shirts and silky ties. He tied her red hair back into a bun and stormed into the console room. "Donna" her head shot up and her eyes widened when she noticed what she/he was wearing.

"What the hell have you done to me space-boy?! I look like a blooming bloke!"

"Look what you have done to me!" he spat and she grinned.

"Oh do you like?"

"I think it suits you" Rose sniggered, sat beside Donna.

"You're suppose to be on my side!" the Doctor snapped at his girlfriend.

"Technically I am" Rose smirked.

"Oh how I hate Donna Noble" he muttered."Just so you know, Donna, I know a way of getting us out of this mess"

"You do?" she asked brightly.

"Unfortunately it requires the two of us get along" he said grimly."We switched bodies because somebody, SOMEBODY, decided we needed to spent some time realising what it's like to be the other person. When we do and we get along and bond, we'll switch back" Donna looked at him alarmed.

"Who is this SOMEBODY?!" she demanded.

"Er...I don't know, all I do know is what happened to us is a once in a life time occurance" he stated simply.

"Oh yipee, I feel so special!" Donna snapped, her, well the Doctor's, voice dripping with Sarcasim.

"Looks like we'll be stuck like this forever at this rate!" the Doctor barked and marched out of there and into his bedroom for some peace and quiet, so he could just think. Hopefully if he goes to sleep, maybe he'll wake up and this will be one weird dream.


	3. Chapter two : Getting used to stuff

**A/N : I am starting to miss microsoft word pretty badly (mine on my laptop doesn't work at the moment!), I re-read my previous chapter and prologue and cringed at my own grammer and spelling mistakes, I overlooked. I'm going to go back and correct them!! anyway, thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, review and if you don't, still review!.**

* * *

**Chapter Two : Getting used to...stuff**

Donna dragged herself to bed, hoping and praying, that this was just going to be the craziest dream she'd ever had and that the Doctor hadn't really used her favourite top to clean the toilet with. She slipped into her nice, cosy bed and allowed sleep to consume her, unfortunately when she woke up she quickly found out the hard way that none of it had been a dream. She needed to pee. Oh crap, she thought, irritably. She dragged herself to the bathroom and screamed when she looked down. Damn it, she was still stuck like this!, she thought angrily, and if that was not bad enough, she had no idea how to use a male...er...part. Meanwhile, the Doctor woke up and felt relieved. He was in his own body, everything was normal. Except when he took his shirt off to change, he noticed something, well two things more like, that he had certainly had not been there before. He gasped in horror. It was real, it was all very real and it had happened. He pulled the shirt back over his head and marched off into Donna's room. She wasn't there, however it wasn't long before he saw her, well himself technically, dragging herself down the corridor from the bathroom. She looked tramatized."What's wrong with you?" he snapped.

"I needed the toilet and...." she looked as if she was going to cry.

"And?" he looked at her expectantly. She glared at him.

"I had to touch you're thingy!" Donna squealed.

"Oh for goodness sake Donna, we're not in primary school, you can just say-"

"Don't!" she cut him off and then eyed the shirt and pants he had slept him."For goodness sake Doctor, you better dress me better than that!"

"Why? you didn't dress me any better!" he hissed and checked out the satin pink nighty she'd slipped on HIS body.

"Oh right" she smiled."Let's make a deal, I'll dress as you, if you dress as me"

"Deal" the Doctor said automatically.

"Now do you need help picking out an outfit?" Donna asked sweetly.

"Why would I need help with that?" he looked at her confused.

"Look, I know how to dress as you, those stupid suits, stupid converses, ties, trenchcoat, blah blah blah" she rolled her eyes."But I dress in my own style and I refuse to let that stop now just because I'm stuck in your ugly, skinny, space-boy body!. How does Rose find this at all attractive?" Donna indicted to her arms and legs and torso. The Doctor went red and not because he had Donna's auburn hair now.

"Fine" he sulked and she pulled him, well herself, into her bedroom.

"Right" she turned to her wardrobe and pulled out a short black denim skirt and a dark blue vest top and sandals.

"I am NOT wearing that!" the Doctor spat, annoyed.

"No, you are not, I am, so therefore you will wear it or else I won't wear your stupid suits" Donna retorted.

" Whatever" the Doctor murmured and started to slip out of his pants and into the skirt.

"STOP!" Donna ordered. He dropped the skirt.

"What now?" he moaned.

"You need bra and clean knickers on first" the Doctor looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Are you kidding me?!" he growled.

"Nope, I'll help you with the bra otherwise you might snap it, knowing you" Donna said and pulled out a black lacy bra from her underwear drawer.

"Rose has that in pink" he stated. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do I care? now come here space-boy!" she demanded and he marched over to her after pulling the shirt off.

"Technically YOUR the space-boy now" the Doctor said smugly.

"Shut it and hold your arms out" he did as he was told. She slipped the bra onto him and fastened it tightly.

"Ow, I can't breathe!" he whined."How do you people wear these contraptions?!"

"Easy. How do YOU people walk around with-"

"Don't go there" the Doctor cut her off.

"Just saying|" she shrugged.

"The same way you people go around with-"

"Yes I get the picture" Donna smiled."There now wear this" she passed him a matching black lacy thong. He looked at with sheer horror.

"No, you cannot be serious!"

"I always match my underwear up, Jack likes it" Donna commented dreamily.

"I'm not out to please YOUR boyfriend!" he snapped."Just like your not out to please MY girlfriend"

"Fair enough, just put the thong on please" Donna requested softly. He rolled his eyes but shoved it on anyway. It was uncomfortable as hell but the look on Donna's face told him he didn't have any other option. He proceeded to slip on the skirt, sandals and top while she went into his bedroom and changed. She re-entered the room dressed in one of his blue suits and white converses. She'd spiked his hair up like he usually wore it. He'd waited for her before attempting anything."Why haven't you done my hair or make-up?"

"Thought it would be wiser to wait for you to do it" he shrugged.

"Wow, you really are physic" she praised and gestured to the dressing table. He sat down on a stool while she curled his/her hair and applied make-up. After she was done, the Doctor grudingly thanked her and swanned off to the console room where he saw Rose and Jack conversing. Rose squeezed Jack's arm and grinned. He felt a flash of jealously for some reason and realised instantly it wasn't for Rose, it was for Jack!!! dear lord, did he have to feel things for Jack just because he was in Donna's body now? he fancied Jack?!, last nights dream certainly made him think so. He usually dreamt about Rose. The very thought disgusted him nearly as much as the thought of being trapped in Donna's body for the rest of eternity. Donna followed the Doctor in and Rose glanced her way and smiled brightly, two dimples creasing her cheeks. Donna suddenly felt her stomach do flips and her eyes widened as she discovered she was in love with Rose in the Doctor's body!. That would explain last nights weird fantasy. Bloody hell! she shot a glare at the Doctor, who was glaring right back.

"I think we have a probelm" the Doctor said to her.

"Yeah I think so too. I'm in love with you're girlfriend!"

"Well, I fancy you're boyfriend, that's even worst!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is-"

"Children cut it out!" Rose yelled."Play time is over, what the hell is wrong this time?" the Doctor and Donna exchanged surprised glances. Rose had never shouted at them before when they argued although maybe it was because of the situation and she simply wanted her boyfriend back.

"I fancy Jack" the Doctor as Donna moaned.

"I love Rose" Donna as the Doctor announced painfully. Rose and Jack looked at each other right before they started suddenly laughing hysterically. The Doctor pouted and Donna glared. "It isn't funny!" she snapped."What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Don't ask us" Jack laughed."So Doc, fancy going back to Donna's bedroom?"

"NO!" the Doctor and Donna yelled.

"This is wrong" Rose said finally."I want my boyfriend back, Jack wants his girlfriend back, what are we suppose to do?!"

"Me and the Doctor need to bond" Donna reminded them.

"Well do it then and hurry up!" Jack yelled.

"It's not as simple as that!" the Doctor pointed out.

"Hey isn't there any other way you can sort this out?" Rose asked, sounding hopeful.

"I don't know"" the Doctor grunted.

"Hey, how about we try running into our bodies?" Donna suggested, the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"That has got to be the stupidest idea I have heard!" he exclaimed with disbelief.

"Fine, looks like we're stuck like this. Me, wanting Rose, you wanting Jack, while at the same time I still want Jack and you still want Rose. Bloody hell this is complicated!" Donna sighed exasperated."What do we do?"

"Try to get along, well it's sort of starting to work isn't it?" the Doctor said, trying to be positive.

"I guess" she muttered."But it won't last will it?"

"I think you're lucky" Jack said outloud. Everybody looked at him bewildered and surprised. He shrugged."What? I've always wondered what its like to be a girl and the Doctor gets to find out without having to have the surgery"

"My boyfriend's a weirdo!" Donna cried out before storming out of the console room.

"Jack, some things are better left unspoken" Rose agreed, leaving Jack and the Doctor/Donna alone.

"So what's it like?" Jack asked him, not bothering to hide his intereast despite what Donna thought of him. The Doctor shrugged.

"It's difficult and hormonal, I'd rather be a bloke again. Every five seconds I want to just burst into tears for no reason at all"

"Maybe it's her time of month" Jack suggested and the Doctor's eyes widened with pure horror at the very thought.


	4. Chapter Three: Day three

**Chapter Three : Day three**

It was officially day three of the nightmare that was currently Donna Noble's life. She walked to her mirror and sighed when she saw she was still stuck in space-boys skinny body. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she saw the Doctor already sat there, stuffing his face with calories in HER body."Oi!" she growled. He glanced up at her."You can't eat like a pig in MY body, it'll go on me and I don't want to get fat. Not all of us can eat whatever we like, how much we like and not gain a pound"

"But Donna!" he wailed as she snatched the plate away and dumped the food in the bin.

"When we're back in our own bodies then eat whatever the hell you like" she snapped and sat down next to him. The kitchen door opened and Rose and Jack came in. Donnas' eyes shot to Rose's low cut blouse she was wearing.

"Donna quit staring at Rose's chest!" the Doctor hissed. Rose's eyes widened in surprise, Jack smirked and Donna knew that some dirty thoughts were rolling through his head at that very moment and Donnas' face went bright red.

"Sorry, that's what happens when I am inhabiting a pervert's body!" Donna spat, glaring at the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's alright for me, she's my girlfriend"

"Yeah and she's only twenty one, your over nine hundred years old, so I guess that would make you a cradle snatcher!" Donna barked. The Doctor blushed.

"Oh ignore her Doctor" Rose smiled."It's not as if you look nine hundred and besides I love you, not your age" Donna glanced at her boyfriend whose eyes were practically twinkling with mischief.

"So I've been thinking "Jack started."Since the Doctor's trapped in Donnas' body and clearly fancies me, maybe we could have a little fun and-"

"NO!" The Doctor and Donna and Rose all shouted.

"It was just a suggestion" he sulked.

"Suggestion or not, I'm still your girlfriend and your not doing anything until we're back in our right bodies!" she said firmly. Jack looked disappointed.

"And besides I do NOT fancy you, it's Donna really; it's just some of the feelings she left behind when she was transferred into my body. That's why I love Rose but fancy you and Donna' loves Rose but still fancies you at the same time" The Doctor explained drinking the tea Rose had just made him."Just some ;eft over feelings in our bodies"

"So... no chance of a threesome?" Jack piped up, looking hopeful.

"NO!" They all yelled once again.

"So Rose, looks like we're not going to be getting any until this whole thing is done with, how about you and me-"

"NO!" everyone shouted again at yet another one of Jack's 'great' ideas.

"Damn it!" he growled and marched out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, Donna was in her bedroom picking out the next outfit for the Doctor to wear as her.

"Here" she tossed him a pink bra and matching pink boxers. He slipped them on and then she handed him a bright pink summer dress and flip flops with a rose on the toe.

"You have got to be kidding me, it's so girlie!" he squirmed as he slipped into the outfit.

"That's the idea ; you ARE a girl after all, for the time being anyway" Donna murmured.

"I can't wait to be me again" the Doctor sighed.

"Me too" Donna agreed. The two walked into the console room where they saw Jack and Rose talking animatedly , they turned and smiled when they walked in.

"Hi" Rose said brightly."Doctor, I was wondering if you could take me home for a visit. Mum hasn't seen us in a while"

"I suppose but we going to have to act neutral okay? Donna you are going to have to act like me" the Doctor said looking at Donna. He didn't like the gleam in her eyes.

"Oh I can do that in my sleep. Watch this..." she proceeded to run around the console panel like crazy. "Where do you want to go next Rose?" Rose grinned at her imitation."Just don't get your hopes up or anything because I can't actually drive this thing so we'll probably end up in Canada in 1708" The Doctor scowled at her.

"That's not me!" he said, annoyed.

"You wouldn't admit to it but you do seem to drive us to the wrong places half of the time" Rose stated. The Doctor looked at her betrayed.

"Rose!"

"Can we just go now?" Rose asked, she really wanted to see her mother and see how Donna would really act around her. "Oh wait" she frowned."How do you drive the ship if your in Donna's body?"

"Rose just because I'm in Donna's body doesn't mean the knowledge has escaped my head" he replied and sure enough, he soon started prancing around the panel, pressing buttons and pulling a lever. Donna raised an eyebrow at the sight of herself doing that, she was still freaked out by the whole body switch.

"I want to visit my granddad too when we're there" the Doctor looked at her with disbelief.

"Donna have you gone insane?! Your stuck in my body, they'll think we've gone mad!"

"For goodness sake" Donna muttered."We can just tell them, granddad will believe us, mum probably won't but granddad differnitely will so what's the big deal?"

"Well we're here now so let's just get Jackie over and done with" the Doctor sighed."After that, I MIGHT consider it"

"Oh there's no might space-boy" Donna said under her breathe, glaring at the Doctor. As soon as the group stepped out, they saw Jackie Tyler running out of the estate and towards them.

"Rose!" she cried happily and hugged her daughter. She looked at Donna sternly, the woman obviously thinking she was the Doctor. "You better have been taking good care of her"

"Believe me I have" Donna said and winked, remembering all the times in the Tardis she'd seen them making out a sif they'd never see each other again. The Doctor in Donnas' body shot her a angry glare while Jackie stared from Rose to the Doctor.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jackie asked suspicious. Rose looked at Donna pissed off. Donna felt a pang of guilt, she didn't want to annoy her friend, she had just wanted to spit the Doctor. Looks like she'd revealed a secret, apparently.

"She doesn't know?!" Donna looked at the Doctor and Rose surprised.

"No, she doesn't so thanks for that!" Rose snapped crossly.

"Rose Marion Tyler, are you pregnant?!" Jackie demanded. The Doctor proceeded to choke on thin air, Donna and Jack suppressed a laugh and Rose had to attempt to stop her mother from having a heart attack right there on the estate.

"No mum!" Rose said, shouting over her mother's squeals."I am not but I do have some news for you I guess..." she turned and shot Donna a vicious glare. Donna fell silent. "Me and the Doctor have sort of being seeing each other" at that Jackie narrowed her eyes at Donna and slapped her. Hard. For a moment, Donna could have sworn she'd heard a soft chuckle coming from the Doctor's direction.


	5. Chapter Four: Jackie discovers the truth

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews, they're really motivating. By the way, I got microsoft word back! hallelujah!.**

* * *

**Chapter Four : Jackie discovers the truth**

"You are dating my twenty one year old daughter, YOU pervert!" snarled Jackie at Donna, who had to give her credit for a brilliant slap. Donna would have hit her back only she was in the Doctor's body and that might be kind of awkward so instead she simply stood and glared at Jackie Tyler annoyed, wondering if she should reveal the truth or not. And she had heard the bloody Doctor laughing at her just a few seconds ago and when she was back in her body, the Doctor wasn't going to know what hit him. Literally. "I cannot believe I trusted you with her. Are you two sleeping together?!" Rose glanced at the Doctor, well Donna to Jackie; his eyes were popping out of his head with fear even though it wasn't him being spoken to.

"No, I would never do that!" Donna said, stepping a few steps back and hiding behind Jack to protect her from the wrath of Jackie Tyler even though she had done nothing wrong, technically.

"Oh so now she's not good enough for you" Jackie hissed."And I heard all about that French slut Madam De Pompawhore"

"De Pompadour" the Doctor correct. Jackie narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know that thank you Donna!"

"Mum, stop it!" Rose cried, desperately."I'm old enough to chose who I want to be with, you can't tell me what to do anymore" Jackie looked at her daughter, hurt."Mum, you know I know your just looking out for me and I love you for it, I do but I'm not a baby" Jackie turned away from a scared Donna and hugged her daughter close.

"I know, I just miss the days when I could look out for you. You don't need me anymore" she cried. Rose started crying herself, the Doctor rolled his eyes in dismay, women, he thought with disdain. Jack looked away awkwardly and Donna felt her own eyes start to water. The Doctor shot Donna a look that said if-you-cry-you'll-make-me-look-like-a-sissy-so-don't-otherwise-I-will-be-forced-to-do-something-drastic-myself. Donna held the tears back; she didn't want space-boy to go making her look like a prat in HER body.

"Mum of course I still need you, don't be so stupid" Rose sobbed and they hugged again. When they pulled away Jackie smiled weakly at Donna.

"Oh come here!" she wrapped her arms around Donna and hugged her so tightly she could have sworn she'd felt one of her lungs burst."If you ever hurt my daughter, I will kill you" she hissed into her ear."But I guess if Rose had to have anyone I'm glad it's you. You make her happy and I know you'll keep her safe" Donna cringed as Jackie planted a kiss on her cheek. She stared at the Doctor, who was silently sniggering. She was going to kill him."So let's all go inside and get a cup of tea shall we? It's bloody freezing out here!" everybody nodded in agreement before following Jackie inside the estate and into the Tyler's flat. Rose and the Doctor sat on one coach, Jack and Donna on the other while Jackie sat on an arm chair. There were five cups of tea placed on the coffee table and Jackie was blabbering away as usual."So you remember your cousin Stacy right Rose?"

"Err...sure" Rose said uncertainly.

"Well she's having another baby and you remember her friend Gillian? Well she's getting married in two months. And it feels like only yesterday you were all running around naked in the swimming pool together" Rose choked on her tea and her face went red. Jack grinned at her embarrassment until Donna slapped him on the arm."So maybe it'll be you're turn soon Rose?" Jackie hinted not-too-subtly. The Doctor looked as if he was going to faint to Donna's amusement, Rose's face went redder if that was possible.

"Mum while we're here do you think you could possibly refrain from embarrassing me in front of my friends?"

"Of course, sorry sweetheart" Jackie apologised."So where've you been then? Got anymore stories for me?" Rose looked at Jack, who was staring right back, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I think we should tell mum" Rose stated.

"I do too" Jack agreed."Put an end to all the confusion"

"Tell me what?" Jackie demanded, confused.

"Okay, I'm Donna" Donna told her. Jackie stared at her, bemused.

"Come again?" she stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

"I'm really Donna, me and the Doctor switched bodies, don't know how or why so don't ask"

"It's true Jackie, I'm the Doctor" the Doctor sighed. Jackie jumped up in alarm.

"Are you telling me I just bloody went and slapped the wrong person?"

"Yep" Donna confirmed. Jackie marched up to the Doctor and slapped him. Now DONNA was the one laughing.

"Mum cut it out with the slapping alright?" Rose snapped."Sit back down" Jackie did as she was told.

"How are you going to swap back?" Jackie asked, calming down.

"We have to bond" Donna explained."You see this only happened after space-boy went and bloody well shoved my favourite top down the toilet!"

"Why would you do that?" Jackie said frowning at him.

"I needed something to clean the toilet with and I didn't think Donna would mind if I borrowed one of her old tops to wipe it with" Donna felt her temper flare once again. She still wasn't over it yet.

"You didn't think I'd mind?! You should have asked first! And I would have got you one of my old shirts but nooo, you had to go and use my brand new designer top!" she yelled, exasperated.

"It looked old, it was all ripped" the Doctor pointed out.

"That's how it was designed!" she hissed."You are so thick"

"I don't see what the big deal is" he shrugged.

"Oh he doesn't see what the big deal is?" she sneered."Well you better watch your back when your back in this body because I will bloody kill you!" Donna slammed her tea down on the coffee table before marching out of the flat.

"Well I'm never going to get some ever again at this rate" Jack murmured then his head shot up."Hey Rose if-"

"No!" Rose growled.

"You didn't even here me out" Jack mumbled with disappointment before Jackie's hand met his cheek. "Don't hit on my daughter Harkness" Jackie said before waltzing off to the kitchen. The Doctor got up and decided to go looking for Donna otherwise, Jack was right, if they kept on going like this, they'd be trapped in each others bodies for all of eternity and that was something the Doctor NEVER wanted to happen. Jack sighed, he wasn't allowed to buy magazines either, he really was stuck in a rut.


	6. Chapter Five: What really happened

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews, they're really lovely :). Not quite sure this chapter worked or not, so please review and tell me if you liked it or thought it was just a complete pile of rubbish that a five year old could write in their sleep lol because that would be great. **

* * *

**Chapter Five : What really happened**

The Doctor left Jackie's flat and went on a search for Donna but it turned out that he didn't have to look too far. He found her sat on a bench at the park around the corner from the estate, she was crying into her hands, obviously distressed. The Doctor felt a bit disconcerted about seeing himself cry like a woman at first but he sucked it up and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her/his shoulders. Donna looked up slowly."What are you doing here space-creep?" she snapped.

"I came to see if you were alright" he said gently.

"Obviously I'm not" she barked."First my favourite top is ruined then I wake up in your scrawny little body and I just want to go back to normal and be able to snog my boyfriend!!"

"Hey, you're not the only one whose suffering Donna but if we're going to get back to normal we need to get along alright?" the Doctor told her. Donna knew he was right, she hated that he was right and she stopped crying but found she was still annoyed. That top had cost her a LOT after all.

"You owe me a new shirt"

"Of course, I'll buy you one as soon as I'm back in my body" the Doctor agreed."I'm sorry Donna"

"For shoving my top down the toilet?" Donna inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well for that and for not being able to sort out this whole body switch thing" the Doctor sighed.

"It's not your fault" Donna smiled."I bet if you could get us back, you'd do it immediately, it's not as if you WANT to be living as a woman, much less as me"

"You got that right" he agreed."And I'm going to try to see if there's something we can do about this but for now we'll just have to try and bond" suddenly Donna chuckled. "What?" the Doctor frowned at her sudden amusement.

"It's just 'bonding' to get back in our bodies is one of the biggest clichés in the world. And you know, I'm actually starting to think that maybe the Tardis wanted to shut us up and this was it's way of doing it" Donna was only kidding of course but stopped when she saw the serious expression on the Doctor's face. Her eyes lit up."What, am I right?!"

"I don't know but you've got me thinking" the Doctor admitted."I'm going to the Tardis, go get Rose and Jack from Jackie's flat" he took one look at Donna's scrowl and quickly added "please". Donna nodded and the two got up off the bench and walked into the direction of the estate. Donna headed off to the flats while the Doctor disappeared inside his ship. He immediately gave the walls of the console room a dirty look. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"_Well somebody had to do something!" _the Tardis replied. The Tardis didn't normally speak but that was because the only person who could actually communicate with her was the Doctor because first of all he was a timelord and second of all he'd had over nine hundred years of practice. He hadn't been sure he would have been able to talk to her while in Donna's form but apparently his mind had been transferred into her body as well.

"Yeah but this?!" The Doctor hissed."I have to wear dresses, make-up and pink for goodness sake!"

"_That is pretty amusing"_ she chuckled.

"Oh it's hilarious" the Doctor growled."Can you sort us back?"

_"Yes but I'm not going to yet" _The Doctor was feeling extremely annoyed now with his ship.

"Why not? And why didn't you tell me it had been you? It would have saved a lot of time and aggravation"

_"Look I did this for a purpose and until you and Donna learn to appreciate each other and sort out your probelms then I'm afraid you'll have to stay like this. I'm not the only one who got tired of you two by the way. I've read Rose's thought and, she thinks you're an idiot for using Donna's top as a toilet wipe and she also thinks Donna's way too over the top when she screams and threatens you. It gives her a headache. So really I was doing this for Rose's sake as well as my own. Andin the end it's for your own good and you know it. She's you're companion after all, nobody made you invite her along" _

"Whatever you say but I don't know what you're doing going through my girlfriend's mind" the Doctor grumbled before the Tardis doors flung open and Rose, Jack, Donna and Jackie all poured in.

"So did you find anything out at all?" Donna asked looking hopeful. How the Doctor hated to crush her spirits but he wasn't going to lie. Otherwise she'd probably wring his neck.

"Yeah the Tardis was behind it after all but she won't change us back until we've bonded"

"Oh I'm going to kill your bloody machine" Donna ranted."What right does she have to do this to us?"

"Apparently it's for our own good" the Doctor shrugged."And to give Rose and herself some peace"

"Hey did your stupid peace of machinery even think about me in all of this?" snapped Jack."So well it may benefit you two and Rose and the Tardis, what do I get out of all this? Nothing, I have to go on without my girlfriend" Donna felt a smile spread on her face when Jack started to pout. He looked like a cute little five year old when he did that. Not that she would tell him that of course, it might offend his 'manliness'.

_"Tell Captain Jack Harkness to stop being so flipping horny and to go fight some aliens or something instead obsessing about his love life. How he got to be a captain of torchwood I'll never know..."_ the Doctor sniggered loudly at his ships comment causing everybody to look to him strangely.

"Sorry the Tardis just told me something funny" he said sheepishly.

_"Oh and I'm not a stupid piece of machinery either" _the Tardis snapped before it suddenly squirted a load of petrol from the console panel and right into Jack's face from where he stood right next to it. Everyone ( Except Jack of course, who was still spluttering ) laughed thinking it was a mal-function or something but only the Doctor knew better. His ship was a really sneaky little bitch and one of these days he was going to do something drastic to her.


	7. Chapter Six : It's a girl thing

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews, I didn't expect to get as many as I did on this story, so thank you. I don't really think this chapter's all that funny and I've had writers block but I tried my best and hopefully it worked. Please continue reviewing, they are so motivating!. I don't mind constructive criticism either so feel free to criticise as long as it's not offensive. Also if you have questions relating to this fic, please feel free to ask, I'll try my best to answer them :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six : It's a girl thing**

Two days after they had all discovered it was the Tardis that had triggered the body switch, the Doctor woke up, needing the toilet, only to be greeted with a sight that he never, not once, not a single moment in the entire nine hundred years of his life, wanted to ever see. His face paled and he started screaming with Donnas' high pitched vocals, effectively waking everybody in the Tardis, up. Rose slid out of bed and ran into Donna and Jack, who also were up, wanting to see what all the noise was about. "The Doctor's in the bathroom" Jack stated.

"What do you thinks' wrong with him?" Rose asked Donna.

"Why you asking me?" Donna snapped."He's your stupid boyfriend who went and woke everybody up. Go and check on him although knowing him, it's probably something trivial like a spider in the bath tub"

"That only happened once and it was massive!" barked the Doctor from the bathroom, obviously overhearing.

"Doctor, what's wrong with you?" Rose inquired, concerned.

"Oh, err, it's nothing" the Doctor spluttered, his face burning crimson.

"Tell me sweetheart, you started screaming" Rose pointed out gently.

"It's – It's –"the Doctor stumbled over his words as he tried to think up a way to phrase it."It's a girl thing!" Rose and Donna exchanged looks of understanding, while Jack just looked confused.

"What's a girl thing? What are you talking about Doctor? Did you burn yourself with the hair straighteners again?" Jack frowned.

"No and that only happened because Donna refused to guide me even though she knows damn right well I know nothing about that sort of thing" he replied.

"Jack you idiot" Donna hissed."He's not having problems with the straighteners"

"What else could it possibly be?"

"Think more along the lines of biology or reproduction" Rose said, rolling her eyes. Jack's eyes widened and his face drained of all colour.

"Shit" he spat."One of you should go in there and help him, you know"

"Rose your his girlfriend, do it" Donna ordered.

"Donna he might be my boyfriend but that's still your body" Rose cringed.

"Don't be a pussy, go in there and help him" Donna barked. Her voice had a warning tone to it so Rose quickly scrambled into the bathroom where she saw the Doctor, sobbing.

"Oh, there's no need to cry" Rose said softly, feeling uncomfortable.

"I can't do this! I don't know what to do! I hate my ship! I want to be me again! I'm so lonely" he cried. _Bloody hell, _Rose thought taken back, _she'd thought HER hormones were bad at this time of month_. "Why couldn't my ship just let me be?!"

"Doctor, calm down, I will help you" Rose said reassuringly and opened the bathroom cupboard. She pulled out a small box and passed him a purple wrapped packet. He opened it and started crying even harder. Rose quickly told him what to do with it before rushing outside again. By the time the Doctor had come out, Donna, Rose and Jack were already dressed. He changed and joined them in the console room, where he decided to have words with his ship again (now that he had calmed down of course).

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" he growled.

"_No. You still don't get it Doctor" _the Tardis replied simply.

"What? What don't I get" he snapped.

"_When you and Donna truly bond, you will go back. But you two have spent the past two days bickering despite the many agreements you two keep making to try to bond. You can't force this, you have to let it happen. Don't worry, I can see the whole of time and I see it will happen soon" _

"I think all those adventures in space have made you crazy" the Doctor murmured and walked away from the console panel only to be tripped, head over heels, by a piece of metal that had appeared out of nowhere. He scowled at the wall of the console room.

"You and the Tardis having another petty argument?" Donna asked, gazing up from her magazine.

"Yes" Rose answered for him."He's still trying to persuade her to change you two back"

"It'll never happen. Women are too damn stubborn" Jack piped up which wasn't a great idea because as soon as he had said it, he received a slap off Rose, a kick off Donna and a random button tossed at his forehead. "Ow, your ship has attacked me for the second time in three days. She's more trouble than she's worth, Doctor!"

"The Tardis had every right to attack you" Rose scoffed.

"Absolutely and if you keep opening that big mouth of yours Jack, you'll be cut off as soon as I get back into my body" Donna warned.

"Donna" Jack wailed."That's just not fair!"

"Shut up all of you" the Doctor yelled to everyone's surprise."Rose, stay out of it, Jack, quit acting like a horny teenager and enough with your demeaning comments" Jack had the grace to look embarassed at that. He'd never meant to be demeaning but he really needed to learn to think before he speaks in future."Donna we're going to have to try harder to bond but apparently we can't force it. So I think we should go somewhere nice" the Doctor finished.

"Ooh your mean like a holiday?!" Rose squealed.

"Exactly" the Doctor replied."So, err, pack some stuff, we're going to Barcelona"

"Ooh with the dogs with no noses!" Rose squealed again.

"Yes" the Doctor confirmed.

"Hi are there going to be any hot bikini clad aliens by any chance?" Jack asked with a hopeful glimmer in his blue eyes. So much for learning to think before he speaks.

"If there are, you're not going anywhere near them!" Donna spat agressively.

"And Rose same goes for you. No men!" he ordered. Rose narrowed her eyes at him and glared but walked out of the console room to pack. Donna followed shortly after.

"So this should be fun" Jack said when they were left alone.

"Hopefully" the Doctor murmured. "This will get me and Donna back in our right bodies"

"I'm wanting that more than anybody mate" Jack agreed."I've gone for far too long"

"Jack it's been five days" the Doctor said, looking at him with disgust.

"That's a lifetime for me" Jack sighed before him and the Doctor went off to pack.


	8. Chapter Seven: Girl talks and Barcelona?

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews, they really motivate me into writing this story, so thanks. I'll post the next chapter up, next week :). I've started writing a HP fanfic if anyone's intereasted in reading that, I'm not bothered if you are or not though, just as long as you keep liking this story :). ( And I promise I'll never try to promote other stories in my authors notes ever again! lol, it was just this once, I swear! so don't be mad at me for doing it).**

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Girl talks and Barcelona?!?**

Rose stormed into her bedroom to pack feeling relatively annoyed with the Doctor. He had some nerve telling her not to flirt with any guys when he was the bloody reincarnation of Casanova himself, more or less. First there was Sarah-Jane, who Rose quite liked in the end but he still went off with her all the same and then there was Madam De Pompadour, who waltzed about like she was the queen of the flipping universe. She hated her with a passion but it didn't stop the Doctor gallivanting off to save her, nearly getting himself trapped in France and her and her ex-boyfriend Mickey trapped on a space ship because after all, it's not as if she could just open the heart of the ship again and get them home. No, they would have been stuck k there to rot!. She sighed and heard her bedroom door creak open behind her as she tossed some swim wear and jeans and jumpers into her suitcase."Are you alright?" Donna asked softly. Rose hissed with annoyance, even though she knew it wasn't Donnas' fault, just seeing her as the Doctor, made her more ticked off at that moment. "Are you mad at me or something, Rose?"

"No, not you, Donna" Rose sighed."The Doctor"

"Oh well that explains it then" Donna smiled."But don't stay mad at him for too long, Rose, it's not his fault is a total moron sometimes. I think he's so busy saving the world and being well, space-boy, he often forgets the other stuff"

"I know you're right but it doesn't mean he can go off flirting every two seconds with the nearest available woman" Rose snapped.

"Are you still not over Madam De Pompawhore?" Donna asked gently.

"Yes" Rose said quickly."It's just his comment earlier irritated me"

"Don't worry, that's just space-boy's entire personality. Irritating" Donna grinned."He doesn't mean to hurt you, Rose, he's just a clueless alien. At least you don't have Jack for a bloody boyfriend" Donnas' eyes narrowed as she thought of Jack."He's going to be all over those bikini clad tarts"

"Hey, don't be so hard on Jack, he's cool most of the time. He's like the older brother I never had" Rose said gently. "He only hits on me as a joke, he wouldn't seriously cheat on you Donna"

"Same with space-boy. Space-boy loves you, it's obvious" Donna replied and was startled when Rose's eyes lit up with surprise. Clearly, they hadn't gone as far as saying those words to each other yet. Oops.

"Really? You think so?"

"He hasn't said anything to you yet? And you haven't said anything to him?" Donna asked with disbelief. Rose shook her head."Well you two are plain stupid. When we get to Barcalona, you better tell him" Rose smiled brightly.

"You're right"

"I know" Donna said smugly. Rose approached her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks Donna"

"That's what I'm here for, sorting out everybody's messy love lives" Donna sighed and watched Rose leave the room, dragging her suitcase behind her."Now if somebody could only sort out mine". In the console room, the Doctor and Jack watched as Rose entered the room pulling behind her suitcase. She beamed when she saw the Doctor, which confused him greatly as she'd stormed out of the room just moments ago, seemingly mad at him. Donna came in shortly after with two suitcases. She pushed the bright pink one to the Doctor."That's yours. I've packed bikini's, shorts, fli-"

"What did you just say?" the Doctor looked at her alarmed.

"I've packed Bikini's" Donna said, smiling coyly.

"No way in hell am I wearing a bikini or a swim suit" he snapped.

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes."Let's just go already". The Doctor got up in reply and typed in the co-ordinates. The ship rocked about before coming to a halt. Rose grinned excitedly and rushed to the doors and ran out. The Doctor and Jack exchanged amused expressions before the sound of Rose's screaming caught them off guard. Donna looked at them alarmed.

"What the hell?" Jack asked and the three of them ran out, just in time to see Rose's unconscious body get taken away in a sliver van.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled out. Before she knew what she was doing, Donna started running after the van crazily. She picked up her pace but ran out of breath and was forced to stop and watch the van drive away into the distance.

"Shit" she spat before the Doctor and Jack came up next to her.

"Doctor, what happened to Rose? Who were they?" Jack asked the Doctor, softly. The Doctor's face had paled dramatically, he looked at them grimly.

"I don't know"

"Are we even in Barcelona?" Donna pointed out and they realised for the first time they were in a middle of a muddy feild. The sky was a depressing grey and houses near by looked like they'd been burnt down.

"Erm, no" the Doctor admitted, sheepishly."Now Rose is in danger, damn it"

"How are we going to find her?"

"I have no idea" the Doctor sighed, feeling completely helpless for maybe the first time in his life."This is all my fault"

"Yeah it is" Donna agreed harshly."You should have got bloody Tardis driving lessons for crying out loud!".

* * *

Rose opened her eyes but had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was rushing out of the Tardis and getting shot with some kind of bullet that sent excruciating pain throughout her entire body and knocked her out. She looked around the room and realised it was completely black and it was freezing, all she had on was a pair of green cotton pants and a light sweater. "Hello, whose there?" she called out, wanting to find out who had taken her.

"Rose Tyler" a cold voice echoed throughout the room, sending shivers down her spine.

"That's _my _name, I was asking who are _you_?" she snapped sarcastically.

"You will find out soon enough. First I want to ask you some things about the Doctor. I know your his companion" the voice said cryptically.

"Good for you" Rose grunted."But I'm not going to tell you anything until I find out who you are"

"Fine" the voice replied before a jolt of electricity shot through Rose's body. She screamed in agony, a few moments later the pain stopped."There will be more of that if you don't answer my questions"

"The Doctor will save me so I don't care how much pain you put me through" Rose spat.

"Oh yes you're precious Doctor, always saving you. But I happen to know he won't be saving you this time. He's not even his own body!" the voice laughed hysterically and Rose felt a chill go down her spine. How did they know about the body switch?.

**A/N : Go on my profile and vote for what villian you'd like to appear in this story :).**


	9. Chapter Eight : Angst

**A/N : Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll, you'll find out who the villian is in the next chapter. I'm going to warn you (and apoligise) right now that this chapter is going to be rated M for some violent themes and it's quite angsty. Lyrics to Hallelujah belong to Leonard Cohen (I just figured the song went well with the chapter and I love the lyrics anyway). I promise the next few chapters will be much less angsty and more filled with humour :). This Chapter is slightly focused on the development with Donna and Ten's friendship.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Angst**

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya ?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The Doctor, Jack and Donna sat in the Tardis in a depressing silence. Rose had just been kidnapped and it was one of those very rare moments that the Doctor had no idea what the hell to do. After they had managed to catch up with the Donna, the three of them had walked back to the ship, hopefully to try and think up some great idea to save Rose but so far, they hadn't really gotten anywhere. Donna looked at her friend with concern ; the Doctor usually eventually managed to think up a plan for everything situation they found themselves in. Surely this time couldn't be any different?. "Doctor" the sound of his own voice (technically Donna's at the moment) snapped the Doctor back down to reality. He glanced at her, startled."Do you know where we landed? What could have possibly taken Rose?" the Doctor shook his head sadly. "No, Donna, if I did don't you think I'd already be saving her right now?" Donna sighed at the honesty in his statement. She honestly refused to let herself believe that the Doctor wouldn't be able to think up a plan. She couldn't lose hope, especially when Rose's life was on the line and she knew the Doctor couldn't either because if they had one thing in common, it was Rose. Rose was her best friend and the love of the Doctor's life. Neither of them would lose her now, Donna was sure of it, she hoped the Doctor was too._  
_

_You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Rose tried to wriggle about in the cold steel chair she was tie down to but found it nearly impossible. The metal wires that bound her hands to the chair were cutting deeply into her skin, making it bleed. It was painful and every little movement made her wince in agony. She didn't think things could possibly get anymore painful. How wrong she was. A few minutes later, two masked men came in and began beating her because she had refused to talk about the Doctor yet again. Rose wasn't the type to put others before herself and this time was no exception. The man on her left, yanked her hair back while the other one hit her hard across the face a couple of times before getting bored and moving on to kicking her in the stomach. "Is she still refusing to talk?" the deep, mysterious voice echoed into the room once more, a few minutes and new bruises later.

"I'm afraid so boss" one of the henchmen growled.

"Well continue to beat some sense into her. She'll have to come around eventually" the voice said coldly and if Rose could see the person's face, she could probably guess he or she was smirking cruelly about now. The two guards seemed happy with this order and Rose cried out in pain as they kicked her so hard, her chair fell backwards, taking Rose with it. To her horror, the beating still wasn't enough to satisfy their twisted needs and they proceeded to forcedly rip off her t-shirt.

_Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The Doctor was panicking. He knew he was running out of time but they had been there for an hour now and he still couldn't think up a plan. He wanted to kill the Tardis for bringing them to the wrong place. "_Hey, I didn't do it purposely!" _she snapped. "_I care about Rose as much as you do, literally, since we're connected and even more so since Rose looked into my heart. And if it's anyone fault; it's yours for not taking the driving test!" _The Doctor's spirits sank even lower at that and the Tardis instantly regretted saying those words when she knew it wasn't his fault really. Donna, seeing how miserable her friend was, decided since she was stuck in the Doctor's scrawny, disgusting body, she would take on the role of timelord.

The Doctor knew that this was all his fault; the Tardis had just confirmed that. And if Rose died because of him, how would he live with himself? How would he live at all?. In Donnas' body, he seemed to find he cried more easily and this time wasn't an exception. He didn't like crying in front of people but this time he couldn't help it and found that he was quietly sobbing. The Doctor placed his head in his hands until he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. His hand. He looked up and saw Donna hovering over him, looking sympathetic. "Doctor, don't blame yourself for what happened. It isn't your fault and I promise we're going to get Rose back, no matter what". The Doctor suddenly found himself smiling weakly and she pulled him up out of his seat and into a warm, friendly hug.

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do you  
and remember when I moved in you  
the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Rose couldn't stifle a sob anymore. She cried hard, her bones aching from the beating she had just taken. The side of her face was dripping with blood; she had two black eyes, her lip was bleeding, purple and yellow bruises were forming on each cheek and her clothes had been stripped away from her, revealing horrendous bruises all over her stomach, knees, chest, shoulders and back. Half her hair had also been ripped out they had been that rough with her. Despite all this and all of the pain, she still refused to put the Doctor in danger by giving them information. It was just never going to happen. "I have to admit. You're much tougher than I'd thought you'd be" the cold voice spoke again, sounding a thousand times more cheerful than Rose felt. "The Doctor chose his companions well"

"Shut up, just shut up!, why are you so obsessed with him?" Rose yelled out hoarsely.

"He ruined everything for me and I want revenge" the voice sneered.

"Your so pathetic and I don't care what you do to me, I would die before I told you anything about the Doctor, so let's just get this over and done with and KILL ME NOW!" she screamed. The voice went silent for a moment, seemingly taken back by Rose's outburst.

"You are a fool" it spat and Rose felt sharp jolts of electricity shot through her, adding to the pain of all her bruises and scars. She silently cried but didn't scream, she refused to give this wacko the satisfaction."By the end of today, you are going to wish you were never born".

_Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Wait a minute – for goodness sake, I'm so thick – how could I have forgotten?" the Doctor suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence that fallen again the Tardis. Donna looked at him half relieved, half worried for the sake of Rose. They needed a good plan to find whoever had taken her. Jack hadn't been much help, he'd just been staring into space, depressively for the past hour.

"Doctor, what is it? Do have a plan?" Donna asked hopefully.

"I think I do" the Doctor began grinning."You see this?" he suddenly pulled his sonic screwdriver out from underneath the console panel. Donna nodded at him."Well I programmed it ages ago to memorise each of my companions DNA so using this, I should be able to track Rose down. The top will glow red when we get nearer to her and yellow when we've found her" Donna rushed over to him and began hugging him tightly.

"Oh that's brilliant – hey that was a very smart thing to do space-boy! – now we'll find Rose, kick her kidnapper's butts and be able to go on our real holiday!" Donna smiled.

"I just hope they haven't hurt her too much" The Doctor sighed.

"Look space-boy, this is what's going to happen. We'll find Rose, kill whoever took her, if she is hurt she'll recover, we'll go on our nice holiday that you promised and everything will be good again. And Roses kidnapping was not your fault, Doctor, so quit blaming yourself for it" Donna softly demanded and finally let the Doctor our of her friendly embrace. This one moment suddenly changed the Doctor's opinion of Donna completely. She was a great friend and he realised now that he sometimes took her for granted. He decided once he was back in his own body he'd make it up to her.

Meanwhile Donna decided space-boy wasn't as thick as she had originally thought he was. Sure it had been completely stupid to shove her top down the toilet but she guessed it was only reasonable for him to do stupid things occasionally because not matter what the Doctor said, timelords were not perfect themselves and it wasn't right or fair to put him on a pedestal although he did go out and save Earth and universe almost every single day and never took credit or praise at the end of it. It had also been really sweet and thoughtful of him to take the time to tune his companions (including Donna's) DNA into his screwdriver so he could find them if they ever got themselves into serious danger and they usually did!.Donna decided, once she was back in her own body, she would try not to quite so hard on him. The Tardis had read both of their thoughts and personally believed it was a bit ludicrous that it took their friend's kidnapping to get them to (genuinely) understand each other. The Doctor, Jack and Donna were about to live the ship when suddenly it started rocking about, The Doctor (as Donna) flew sideward's into a railing and Donna (as the Doctor) flew backwards into a pillar. The two barely had chance to realise what was going on before they blacked out.


	10. Chapter Nine : Old Enemies and Escape

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, I would have got this up yesterday if it wasn't for that darn technical glitch that stopped me from getting into the login area! grrrrr, so very annoying!, I tried about twenty times but it wouldn't work until today. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine : Old Enemies and Escape**

The Doctor opened his eyes and realised he was still lying on the floor of the Tardis...what was he doing here again?...then it all came flooding back to him. Him and Donna...swapped bodies...Rose kidnapped...shaking...blacking out. He jumped up and looked down at himself, realising something was different and a slow grin spread on his face. He had no boobs! He didn't have boobs anymore! He felt like rejoicing, he was finally back in his own and (if he did say so himself) dashingly handsome body. He looked across the room; Jack was leant over his girlfriend (except he didn't know they had swapped back yet), who was beginning to stir."Doctor...Doctor...wake up...we have to go find Rose remember?". The Doctor almost chuckled at Jack but didn't when he was reminded that Rose still needed him.

"Huh? Jack? What's going on?" Donna murmured. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend looking at her worriedly. She accepted his hand getting up and looked across the room where her eyes locked with those of the Doctor...hold on... The Doctor, that meant... Yes!, she was a girl again, she didn't need to stand up when using the toilet anymore!.Donna jumped up and down excitedly. She finally was back in her own comfortable girlie body. She grinned widely and started hugging herself and running her fingers through her long, thick, auburn hair that she had missed so dearly. "I'm back! I'm back!" she chanted. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her; Jack furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're us again, Jack, you can kiss me now, I'm Donna again!" Donna squealed. Jack didn't even bother waiting for a moment before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. The Doctor was getting irritated, Rose needed them and all they were doing was making out like annoying, love-sick teenagers.

"Oi Jack, Donna, mind saving your sweet reunion for later, Rose needs us right now!" he barked and the two pulled apart guiltily."Come on love birds". The two followed the Doctor outside in the horrible planet they had landed on. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it in front of him. They walked on and on for miles before the screwdriver started turning a red tint. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief before grinning at his two friends with relief.

* * *

Rose didn't know how many days or hours she had been locked in her dark prison for, all she knew was that she couldn't take much more of this. She was secretly praying they would kill her just so the pain would stop but at the same time she was determined to live so the Doctor would know how much she loved him and if she died, she knew he would just go on to blame himself forever more. She was snapped out of her musings when the door flung open and a cloaked figure came gliding through. "Rose Tyler, still not talking?. I have to say you lasted much longer than anyone else I've had in here" the voice said with cold amusement.

"Go to hell" Rose barked with as much venom as she could muster up.

"Tut-tut-tut. You shouldn't speak so rude to your host" the voice said as if she was a naughty little girl who needed to be taught manners. Rose simply gritted her teeth and shot the figure a glare.

"Who is my host anyway?" she demanded sharply. The voice sighed deeply.

"I wasn't going to reveal myself until I'd seen the Doctor first but I suppose you will do for now and it's not as if we've met before so there will be no surprises". The hood of the cloak suddenly fell and revealed a thirty something sandy haired man with a crazy, psychotic gleam in his eyes. A insane smirk spread on his face. "I am the Master" Rose frowned before her eyes widened when the lunatic took out a whip and whacked her hard across her chest and stomach. This time she really did scream out in pain.

"Son of a-"she didn't get chance to finish her sentence before the whip hit her again.

"If you want a job done right, do it yourself" the Master muttered emotionlessly as Rose screamed. "None of my men could even get as much as a squeal out of you, I'm doing much better". Rose winced as she felt the whip hit her hard across her face.

"Master..." Rose whispered."Master, I will talk. Whatever you need to know, I'll tell you". The Master grinned and put his whip down for a second and knelt down in front of her.

"Finally, if I had known this would have gotten you to speak, I would have pulled it out much sooner. Iit's about time you learnt the Doctor is simply not worth the pain. If he had taken better care of you, you would not even be here now would you?" Rose shakily nodded her head in agreement."Firstly how is it the Doctor always somehow finds a way to thrash my plans of world domination each and every time? does he have some sort of secret power?" Rose looked at him as seriously as she could.

"He has one thing you don't" she replied honestly.

"And what's that?" the Master asked, deeply interested. Finally he would have find out how the Doctor always manages to defeat him and will be able to put a stop to it. Suddenly a slow defiant grin spread on Rose's face.

"Friends...oh and sanity, make that two things. Two things you will never have!" The Master growled angrily and whipped Rose again but she didn't scream this time. She did something the Master didn't expect in the least. She was laughing. Hard. And unless he was mistaken, she was laughing at HIM.

"What the hells so funny?"

"You. You basically admitted that the Doctor beats you every time so I don't care what you do to me now. I'm thinking of everything the Doctor will do to YOU when he finds me" she hissed.

"But he won't , he's stuck in that ginger chick's body" the Master pointed out but to his disappointment, it didn't seem to dim her spirits , the Master continued whipping Rose, taking out all his frustration and anger with the Doctor, on her.

* * *

The Doctor and co stopped outside of what looked like an old warehouse. That was were Rose was supposedly. The Doctor used his screwdriver to unlock the front doors and the threesome found themselves walking down a long dark corridor. They watched as the screwdriver went bright yellow and told them that they had finally found Rose. The Doctor exchanged a look with Donna and he nervously pushed open the steel door in front of him. What they saw in there, was what neither had expected or wanted to see. Lying in a crumpled mess on the floor, was an extremely battered and naked Rose Tyler. The Doctor rushed to her side and pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her heavily bruised face. "Who the hell did this to you?" he growled angrily. Donna knelt down on her other side looking distraught.

"Oh Rose "she whispered, holding back tears for her friend. The three were too busy staring at Rose's form to notice somebody enter the room behind them. The door slammed shut and the three immediately looked up. The Doctor's expression twisted into one of fury when he saw the Master stood near the door, grinning happily. Since when was he alive and kicking? the Doctor wondered angrily.

"I should of guessed that Rose was your weakness...it's so ironic that I was torturing her so I could find out what your weakness was, only for it to turn out to be HER" the Master smirked unpleasantly."Now nobody has to get hurt. Your companions can leave here, including Rose, all you have to do is agree to stay as my prisoner in Rose's place" Donna narrowed her eyes at the Doctor.

"Don't you dare, Doctor, we'll get out of here I promise you." she vowed then added confidently. "No need to act the hero space-boy"

"Shut it ginger" the Master sneered."I don't know how you and the Doctor managed to switch back into your bodies but I'll-""

"How did you even survive?" Jack interrupted , staring at the man in front of him with undisguised hatred. Donna wondered what had happened to make the Doctor and Jack hate the lunatic so much although going off his current behaviour, she could see why they probably hated him in the first place.

"Lucy shot me and I died but my essence was stored inside my ring. A friend of mine, took the ring and restored my body. Now I'm whole again and without even having to regenerate. Aren't I clever?" he grinned.

"No just off your rocker" Donna commented and it resulted in her getting whipped across the face.

"Oi, don't touch her" Jack yelled and quickly scooped Donna into his arms from where she'd fallen on the floor.

"Stop this right now" the Doctor snapped."I'll take Rose's place, just don' hurt anybody else"

"Finally you've done the right thing for once" the Master hissed.

"Wait a minute- taking the Doctor prisoner isn't going to work" Jack noted."It didn't work for you last time did it?" the Masters ears turned red as Jack smirked at him.

"Oh shut up, don't even talk to me immortal" he ordered before a crack filled the room and the Master suddenly found himself on the floor, wincing in pain and covering up his...manly area. Donna looked down at him satisfied.

"That is for using your bloody whip on me and this is for hurting my friend so badly you could hardly recognise her" Donnas proceeded to kick him even harder than before in the exact place he had placed his hands. The Doctor and Jack both looked at her terrified for their own future safety. "Now isn't the time to act like a bunch of pansy's, Doctor grab Rose and let's get out of here right now before the loon can do anymore damage"

"Yeah" the Doctor agreed feebly. It seemed spending a few days in his body had sort of made Donna into a leader. As the two men followed Donna out of the room, (the Doctor dragging behind a bit since he was carrying Rose), the Master began screaming for his comrades to come to his aid. An alarm set off as soon as the three (plus Rose of course) raced outside, the Master's henchmen hot on their heels.


	11. Chapter Ten : Confessions & Apologies

**A/N: This is the last chapter of body switch. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, alerted and favourited this fic and voted on my poll, it means a lot so thank you. This chapter's suppose to be my attempt at humour so if I failed at it, I am sorry!!!. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Confessions & Apologies**

The group had just about managed to escape and got Rose safely back to the Tardis. The Master's guards had nearly grabbed hold of a startled Donna until Jack had drop kicked one of them in the groin, much to Donnas' amusement. The Doctor had a bit more difficulty since he was carrying Rose in his arms but the other two had seen the men off that had tried to attack him. Now the Doctor and Donna were sat in the Tardis infirmary waiting for Rose to wake up. The Doctor had been distraught by the horrific bruises and cuts all over her body but the Tardis had managed to heal some of them. Donna sat on the other side of Rose's bed, staring at the Doctor with sympathy. She had always been the first to blame everything on space-boy but she was now the first to say that this wasn't his fault."You couldn't stop her getting kidnapped could you?" she asked him softly. The Doctor looked at her expressionless.

"If we hadn't of fought , which was caused by my stupidity may I remind you, then we wouldn't have needed to go on a stupid holiday and we wouldn't have ended up there and Rose would not have been kidnapped and tortured" he sighed. Donna shook her head vigorously.

"It's not completely your fault. Half of it's mine" the Doctor frowned at her with bemusement."I know I said it was your fault that we ended up switching bodies but I guess you could blame me too. After all I'm pretty sure the Tardis didn't switch us around just because of you" Donna laughed dryly. "It was me too Doctor and I'm sorry for the part I played in it"

"There's nothing to apologise for" the Doctor said firmly.

"Well there's Rose" Donna pointed out."And then there's the fact it was me who dumped your entire supply of banana's in the dragon pit on Zion..." at that the Doctor looked slightly outraged.

"Donna you said it was Jack! I refused to speak to him for two months after that and for what? Nothing at all! He didn't do anything! Why did you dump my entire banana supply in the dragon pit on Zion by the way?" Donnas' cheeks went bright red and it was the first time the Doctor had ever seen Donna embarrassed. He'd seen her furious, he'd seen her pissed off, he'd seen her drunk, hell he'd even seen her naked...and that's another story altogether... but he had never seen her embarrassed. So it was for this reason he was very curious to hear her explanation.

"I thought the Dragons would fly up and eat us if I didn't do something" she murmured. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her before he started laughing.

"You do realise that there weren't actually Dragons down there? It was simply called the dragon's pit because the people thought it was a cool name. It was just an empty hole of nothingness" the Doctor chuckled.

"Well I only realised that AFTER I'd dumped your bananas down the hole" she snapped."And I'm apologising for it which I don't do often so please enjoy the moment while you can"

"Oh I plan too" he smirked.

"Good to see you two have kissed and made up" a hoarse voice croaked from between the two newly made up friends. The two turned and saw Rose smiling at them weakly.

"Rose, your awake! How are you feeling? Your not feeling too bad are you? Do you need a drink? Want some hot chocolate? No coffee? No coke?. What do you fancy Hun?" Donna questioned before smothering her in a tight hug. Rose grinned and pulled away for air as she started crushing her wind pipes.

"Donna, I love you for caring but I'll be alright for now. I'm just relieved to see you are both back in your own bodies" Donna smiled and decided to leave the two of them alone for a while so she should stood up and began to leave.

"I'm going to go to Jack, he's probably just dying for a cuddle" she smirked. The Doctor rolled his eyes but didn't protest as Donna left the room, closing the door behind her.

"How are you Rose? I'm so sorry that this happened to you" he sighed remorsefully.

"Doctor it wasn't your fault or Donnas'" Rose said firmly."That Master bloke was just a vengeful lunatic; you had no control over him. Besides the bruises don't hurt much and they'll heal soon so just do me a favour would you?" the Doctor nodded."Could you climb in and hold me for a little while? I need it" the Doctor smiled weakly and obliged her. He slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon after, they both slipped into a deep, relaxing sleep. Donna went back in to check on them and grinned when she saw them sleeping._Ah, they're so adorable _she thought to herself as she walked out again and into her bedroom where she raised an eyebrow when she spotted Jack lay on her bed...completely naked and grinning at her.

"So now your back, do you think we could finally?..." Donna almost wanted to laugh at the hopeful expression on Jack's face. She smirked, amused by her boyfriend's antics.

"You're getting pretty desperate aren't you?"

"Yes" he admitted with no shame what-so-ever. Donna rolled her eyes but lay down next to Jack and stayed there as he undid the buttons on her flowery blouse. The rest of the night was total bliss for all four of them now that Donna and the Doctor were back in their rightful bodies.

* * *

The next morning Rose had left the infirmary and changed into her pink t-shirt and jeans. She walked into the console room and saw Jack and Donna already in there acting like a loved-up couple and judging by the smug expression on Jack's face, she guessed somebody got lucky last night. As long as he kept the details and his comments to himself and stopped hitting on her, she was happy for them. She looked around the room and finally saw the Doctor fixing something on the console panel as usual."Hello" she said, making her presence known. The two love-birds pulled away from each other at last and Donna hugged Rose as she stepped forwards.

"Rose shouldn't you be in bed?" Donna asked, concerned.

"Donna I'm not sick ,I just got a little tortured that's all" she joked but received a sharp look from the Doctor which told her it wasn't a laughing matter for him just yet."Sorry love" she added.

"And yet you still look hot after all of it" Jack piped up. Donna shot him a angry glare, officially putting an end to their love fest and Rose narrowed her eyes at him annoyed. He couldn't just keep his comments to himself could he?

"Jack keep it up and you'll have no girlfriend" Rose warned him.

"Ah come on, Donna knows I'm only having a little fun" he said lightly.

"What by flirting with everything that breathes air? No I don't think she does" Rose spat. Donna stayed silent, watching Rose with amusement. She knew that right now she was looking at Jackie Tyler's daughter rather than her best friend Rose.

"Chill out, what's got into you?" Jack snapped, irritated. The Doctor and Donna stood next to each other and exchanged looks of alarm as if they knew what was about to happen before it actually did.

"Not you that's for sure!" Rose yelled furiously and before anyone could do anything, the Tardis started to shake and Rose and Jack went flying about. Rose collapsed into unconsciousness shortly followed by Jack. Donna and the Doctor looked at each other, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go again" Donna moaned.


End file.
